the_notorious_bigfandomcom-20200214-history
The Notorious B.I.G.
' Christopher George Latore Wallace' (May 21, 1972- March 9, 1997) best known as The Notorious B.I.G, Frank Wallace or Biggie Smalls was a American rapper and hip-hop artist best known for his singles, Juicy and Hypontize. Early life Wallace was the only child of Voletta Wallace. He was given the nickname "Big" because of his overweight size by age 10. At age 12, Wallace started selling illegal drugs. According to his mother, Christopher was a good student, but developed a "smart-ass" attitude at the new school. At seventeen, Christopher dropped out of high school and became further in crime. In 1989, he was arrested with weapon charges in Brookyln and sentenced to five years' probation. A year later, Wallace was arrested in North Carolina for dealing crack cocaine. He spent nine months in jail. Rapping career As a teenager, Christopher began rapping as a teenager. He entertained people on the streets as well performed with local groups. After being released from jail, Christopher made a demo tape under his stage name, Biggie Smalls. In 1992, Christopher was signed to Bad Boy Records. Marriage and debut album Wallace married Faith Evans on August 4, 1994. The couple had only known each other for a number of days. According to Evans, Wallace spoke comically and joked throughout an entire car ride together, keeping her entertained. When he suggested marriage, since they liked each other so much, Evans agreed to it. Wallace's mother would later say the marriage never stood a a chance. His debut album was released on September 13, 1994. On November 30, 1994, Tupac Shakur was shot five times by three men in the lobby of Quad Recording Studios. Shakur accused Wallace and Sean Combs among others of setting up the attack. According to Wallace, he was not privy of the shooting and was there because of his involvement in the recording of Junior M.A.F.I.A.'s debut album, which he referred to as the "Junior M.A.F.I.A. project" and called his being there a "coincidence." The following month, in December 1994, he was interviewed by The New York Times. Wallace revealed his constant fears for his safety and his willingness to take risks to continue to be successful in his career. Shakur's shooting was mentioned in the article as support for Wallace's fears.Biggie Small's, Rap's Man of the Moment On March 23, 1996, Wallace was arrested in Manhattan following his chase of two autograph seekers. He smashed out the windows of their cab with a baseball bat. The two fans approached Wallace outside a nightclub at 4.30 a.m. after watching a performance by Faith Evans. They exchanged words with him. He followed the two while they were in a cab and when it stopped, Wallace and a companion smashed all of the windows.Rap Artist Arrested In Assault With Bat (New York Times) Studio albums *1994: Ready to Die *1997: Life After Death Personal life On August 8, 1994, Wallace's longtime girlfriend, Jan gave birth to his first child, T'yanna Wallace. Wallace mentioned his daughter in several of his songs, such as "Juicy", "Everyday Struggle" and "Sky's The Limit". On October 29, 1996, Wallce's wife, Faith gave birth to Christopher's son, Christopher "CJ" Wallace, Jr. Wallace lived with his mother into his adulthood. March 1997 shooting and death Wallace was shot with four bullets, the bullet struck his colon, liver, heart, and upper lobe of his left lung around 12:30am at a stoplight after leaving a event to promote the new album and music video for "Hypontize" and going back to his hotel after the party was overcrowding. He was pronounced dead at 1:15am. Film A 2009 film titled, Notorious was made based on the life and career of Chirstopher Wallace as he was portrayed by Jamal "Gravy" Woolard.